


Glory Hole

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, degrading thoughts and comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>get fucked in a bathroom, bruh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Hole

The floor is dirty under your knees, arms tied behind your back and hair nearly glued to your head in clumps. It smells like urin, the toilet next to you making you want to gag.

You wanted this, though. Thats why youre here. You told him one of your darkest secrets, so he set it all up for you. Even now your bulge is writhing between your legs and the nasty ground, nook dribbling with how horrendously turned on you are.

Youre collared to the wall, a short chain so you cant get away from the hole in the wall if you wanted to; you dont. Someone enters the stall in front of you and pushes their cock through the hole, into your waiting mouth.

You suckle on it and moan, pressing your nose up against the wall to let the human bulge in deeper, letting it nestle in the back of your throat. By now you know how to ignore a gag reflex, though sometimes thats what they want...

You suck and lick and hum until cum fills your mouth, warm and bitter, almost tangy. Your nostrals flare and you let yourself drool it back out on yourself as the cock retreats from the hole and you hear a zipper being pulled up. You need something up your nook so bad youre nearly keening for it, an absolute mess. But he wont let you rest, wont let you have your treat until the night its through.

Your arms are going numb and your knees hurt, a dull throb in your bulge from desparation as you pant for the next bulge, human or troll. God you dont care you just need /something/ in you.

The end of the night arrives with you drooling on yourself, stomach full of the swirling colors of your collegues and aquaintances. One of your eyes is stuck shut and you have more than drying genetic material coating your skin. Your master finally opens the door and chuckles at you, unbuckling your collar and making you stand on wobbly legs. You feel too full and youre shaking from the chill of the restroom.

"Now now motherfucker, its all up and getting to be time for your treat." He sits on the load gaper and unbuckles his pants, letting his royal purple bulge slither free. "Sit in your motherfuckin masters lap." He licks his lips, eyes cold but for the lust in them. You eagerly obey him, arms still tied up and making your shoulders ache.

His thick bulge pushes up into you and twists, fulfilling your raging desire. You're already rocking against him, keeing breathlessly for release. He whips in and out of you, causing you to soak his lap with your fluids. Youre too far gone to feel any shame as you clench around him and cry out for more, begging him to just take you please.

He says youre too disgusting to take, but maybe later. Maybe when he can paint you up pretty with your own wicked pulse fluids. For now he wriggles in deep and rubs all around inside of you, squelching with how long youve been ready. When he fills your genetic material pouch you chirp out each breath, thighs shaking hard. He positions your bulge so when he tugs you to completion your disgusting red will empty into the load gaper.

"Motherfucker you need one hell of a cleaning, might have to call in hasmat." He laughs, and you nearly drift off in his lap.


End file.
